


love taste.

by killmaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Self-Insert, Smut, gay as fuck, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmaru/pseuds/killmaru
Summary: welcome to yet another danganronpa imagines and headcanons thingy! this one’s exclusively character x gay/lesbian reader. i made this on a whim since i’m suffering from lack of writing motivation, so please request!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 57





	love taste.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS: closed.

❝ **𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐘 𝐃𝐎𝐍’𝐓 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐈 𝐃𝐎.** ❞

* * *

hi! welcome to another one of these danganronpa imagines and headcanons thingies! i thought it’d be fun to make, and i’ve been rinsed of writing motivation, so here i am. 

first and foremost, i’ll be writing fxf and mxm, and that means none of that heterosexual stuff. as a very gay danganronpa fan, i feel like we deserve more homo content. :)

i’ll be listing characters and certain things i can and can’t write.

**𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐈 𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐃𝐎:**

* * *

**1: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC** – makoto naegi, kyoko kirigiri, byakuya togami, aoi asahina, celestia ludenberg, chihiro fujisaki, leon kuwata.

 **2: GOODBYE DESPAIR** – akane owari, chiaki nanami, fuyuhiko kuzuryu, gundham tanaka, hajime hinata, ibuki mioda, kazuichi soda, nagito komaeda, peko pekoyama, sonia nevermind.

 **3: KILLING HARMONY** – gonta gokuhara, k1-b0, kaede akamatsu, kaito momota, kirumi tojo, kokichi oma, korekiyo shinguji, rantaro amami, shuichi saihara, tenko chabashira.

i won’t write any characters not listed here. either because i can’t write them well, or for personal reasons.

**𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐈 𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐖𝐑𝐈𝐓𝐄:**

* * *

**FLUFF, HURT/COMFORT** – if you have an idea for a fluffy or comforting scene, i’ll totally accept it! sometimes you just need that softness, y’know?

 **NSFW** – you can request any freaky shit you may be into! i can do almost any kink/fetish, the exceptions being vomit/scat/bloodplay of any kind. i’d prefer not to write smut for the female characters as i’m not too good with that, though.

 **PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS** – you don’t have to have any romantic feelings with your character of choice! just please specify so. :)

 **SHIPS** – i can also do ships! if they’re, of course, gay and aren’t too rare.

 **USE OF NEOPRONOUNS** – i think neopronouns are cool as heck and i’d gladly write a reader that uses them!

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSES** – non-killing game au’s are accepted and actually preferred!

and a lot of other things!

**𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐈 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐖𝐑𝐈𝐓𝐄:**

* * *

**R*PE, P*DOPHILIA, INCEST** – any of those three is a big nono and i will refuse to write them for obvious reasons.

 **DEATH, VIOLENCE, GORE** – i’m not too good at writing anything like people dying or violence, and gore grosses me out, so... yep!

 **MENTAL ILLNESS** – i wish to not write about illnesses i don’t have, or people with those illnesses i could unintentionally disrespect. 

**POLYAMORY** – i’m not good with writing people in relationships of more than two.

 **TRANS CHARACTERS/READER** – this is no discrimination against transgender folk, i just feel like i couldn’t portray one well.

**𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐓𝐎 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐁𝐄𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆:**

* * *

if possible, please make your request as detailed as you can, as i might interpret it wrong! (sorry if i do, by the way!)

depending on the request, i might add background characters, so if you don’t want certain characters to show up under any circumstances, please state so! and if there’s any possible trigger warnings to avoid, list them too.

i might add more of what i can/can’t do, and if i deem your request not writable, i will decline it. sorry!

chapters, according to the order of the requests, might be a little mixed up, but they’ll be up eventually.

hopefully i didn’t make too many rules, please enjoy your stay! leave a request on this chapter and i’ll get back to it as soon as possible.

– **sincerely, KILLIAN!**


End file.
